


Par les chemins du passé

by AlenaAeterna



Series: Dans la vie de Daisy Scrimgeour [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Missing Scene, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Elle n'est pas Hermione Granger. Ni Ginny Weasley ou Luna Lovegood.Elle n'est qu'une Serdaigle comme les autres, celle qui se fond dans le paysage pour ne pas voler la vedette à Harry Potter.Pourtant, elle a aussi une histoire. Elle a foulé le sol de Poudlard avec ses doutes, ses peurs et ses deuils. Elle a découvert certaines facettes effrayantes de la magie.Elle est Daisy Scrimgeour et elle n'a jamais renié ses origines.





	Par les chemins du passé

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'histoire : Ceci est un recueil d'OS, tous en lien avec mon OC Daisy Scrimgeour. Ce sont des OS qui complètent plus ou moins mon recueil de Drabbles My background life as Daisy Scrimgeour où le format ne permet pas de tout développer à son sujet, particulièrement son enfance. La même Daisy que vous pouvez aussi retrouver dans Le silence est un ami qui ne trahit jamais.
> 
> Note de chapitre : Ce texte est court car il a été écrit pendant une des nuits HPF et je ne l'ai pas retouché.

Avec des gestes remplis d'amour, Rufus noue l'écharpe de sa fille. Daisy ne tient pas en place, elle ne cesse de courir à travers toute la maison en chantant des airs de Noël, insouciante. Elle ignore tout de la douleur qui étreint son père et ce dernier la lui cache, préférant garder son enfant à l'abri de cette émotion si néfaste. Il lui murmure de se calmer un peu et met un bonnet sur sa tête, s'amusant à le descendre bas sur son front pour obstruer sa vue. La fillette se met à rire et tend les bras devant elle, poussant un petit hurlement amusé lorsque l'Auror la soulève dans ses bras et rit avec elle. Il finit par lui rendre sa vision entière et termine de l'habiller, saisissant ensuite sa petite main gantée dans la sienne avant de quitter les lieux.

La petite fille s'émerveille d'apercevoir autant de neige, même si ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle adore l'hiver pour sa couche blanche, pour tous les feux de cheminée les soirs où le froid prend le dessus, pour ces bons petits chocolats chauds qui suivent les longues journées à lutter contre l'obscurité. C'est une saison où la nature perd au profit d'une époque de sommeil. Son père lui a déjà parlé de tous ces animaux qui s'endorment afin de revenir plus forts au printemps, des arbres qui abandonnent leurs dernières feuilles pour revêtir un plus bel habit de couleurs vives dès que la chaleur refait surface. Le froid ne la dérange pas, elle aime se rouler dans la neige mais son père la réprimande souvent pour ce comportement, la ramenant dans leur maison pour la réchauffer en lui rappelant que la prudence est la meilleure des alliées.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, c'est lui qui l'entraîne à sa suite. Daisy salue quelques passants en levant sa main libre, reconnaissant des visages familiers. Certains lui font des clins d'œil alors que d'autres viennent discuter avec son père. Rufus ne fait pas durer les conversations, il reste vague sur des sujets propres au Ministère et prétexte des affaires importantes à régler. Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge, il a mieux à faire que de parler des dernières recherches au sujet de sorciers accusés de magie noire. Il n'ignore pas que du travail l'attendra dès son retour mais il consacre cette journée à sa fille et à la promesse qu'il lui a faite, parce qu'il ne sera pas toujours là pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils parviennent à destination, l'Auror pousse la grille ouvragée qui grince sous l'effet du froid et de l'humidité. Contre sa main, celle de sa fille tremble un peu et il la regarde du coin de l'œil. La fillette n'ose pas avancer, ses yeux détaillent les différents monuments funéraires qui s'alignent en face d'elle. Elle n'a que six ans mais elle a supplié son père d'aller voir la tombe de sa mère, prétendant être assez grande, citant le nom de certains élèves de sa classe qui ont déjà assisté à des enterrements. Rufus considère qu'elle est encore trop jeune mais il ne veut pas décevoir son enfant, pas alors qu'elle est la lumière qui éclaire les ténèbres de son existence. Il s'agenouille devant la fillette, sans faire attention à la neige qui mouille aussitôt son pantalon, et il plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison, souffle doucement l'Auror en prenant ses petits mains dans les siennes. Tu as déjà parcouru un long chemin.

— Non ! s'écrie Daisy avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je veux voir maman. Tu as promis ! »

Rufus est déconcerté par ce ton déchirant, par ce besoin qui émane de sa fille. Il la serre dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux, retenant sa propre tristesse. Dans ce cimetière, une partie d'eux est enterrée, sous une dalle dure où sont gravées quelques lettres. D'un geste mal assuré, l'Auror guide la fillette jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère, la soutenant pour cette première fois. Daisy se penche légèrement pour effleurer du bout des doigts l'inscription à la mémoire de cette femme qu'elle n'a jamais connue.

_À Maisie Scrimgeour, au nom d'un amour perdu dans les secrets de la magie_.

À cet instant précis, l'enfant ignore le sens de ces mots. Mais ils hanteront ses rêves de jeune fille, pour devenir partie intégrante de sa vie d'adulte. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle retire l'un de ses gants et pose la main sur la pierre froide. Pour la première fois, il lui semble comprendre une vérité qui l'effraie et qui la pousse à se réfugier dans les bras de son père en sanglotant. Malgré tous ses espoirs de petite fille, sa mère ne sera qu'une image dans un album photo, un nom sur une tombe et un souvenir dans les pensées du seul membre de sa famille.


End file.
